prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Midnight Rockers
Shawn Michaels Oct. 27, 1992 - May 17, 1993 Michaels, much like the Bristish Bulldog, came form a tag team background. He had broken up with his Rocker partner Marty Jannetty earlier in the year, but had been making an impressive name for himself in singles competition since then. With big wins over El Matador Tito Santana and The Model Rick Martel, Michaels earned himself a shot at Smith’s Intercontinental Championship on an edition of Saturday Night’s Main Event. Michaels came through as he captured his first of what would turn out to be numerous singles titles. Marty Jannetty May 17, 1993 - June 6, 1993 Marty Jannetty will forever be linked to the career of Shawn Michaels. Competing as the Rockers, Jannetty and Michaels were one of the most admirable tag teams of their time. Then suddenly, HBK turned his back on Jannetty, opting to become a singles Superstar. The move turned out to be a fruitful one for Michaels, as he almost immediately claimed the Intercontinental Championship. HBK had few hiccups along the way. One of his only bumps was when his former partner, Jannetty, returned to WWE looking for revenge. Jannetty got his revenge on May 17, 1993, when he defeated Shawn Michaels for the coveted Intercontinental Championship. Shawn Michaels June 6, 1993 - Sept. 27, 1993 Marty Jannetty’s reign as Intercontinental Champion was a short one, as Michaels came right back to take back the title. This proved to be the final chapter in the rivalry between the Rockers. Shawn Michaels July 23, 1995 - Oct. 22, 1995 Shawn Michaels made a triumphant return to the Intercontinental Championship scene with this win over Jarrett. It had been almost two years since Michaels had last held the Intercontinental Championship. Jeff Jarrett was accompanied to the ring by The Roadie who actually helped Michaels inadvertently when he tripped Jarrett by accident. When Jarrett got back up he was greeted with some Sweet Chin Music. Hunter Hearst Helmsley Oct. 21, 1996 - Feb. 13, 1997 At the time, the Superstar now known as The Game and Marc Mero had been long-time rivals. “The Wildman” had stolen away one of Triple H’s gorgeous valets, Sable, which set off a series of matches between the two. On Oct. 21, 1996, the two locked up with the stakes at an all-time high. With the help of his short-term manager Mr. Perfect, Triple H came out on top giving him his first singles title. Triple H April 16, 2001 - May 20, 2001 After losing his Intercontinental Championship in an upset to Jeff Hardy, Triple H demanded a rematch. Due to his interference in the previous match, Matt Hardy was barred from ringside. Triple H controlled the majority of the match, but he got greedy and went to the top rope. Jeff followed him and hit a hurricanrana off the top. Jeff went for the Swanton, but The Game moved out of the way. Meanwhile, in the back, Stone Cold took out Matt Hardy, prompting Lita to run to the back as well. During all of the commotion, Triple H was able to hit the Pedigree and pin Jeff to win back the Intercontinental Championship. Triple H Aug. 30, 1998 - Oct. 9, 1998 (vacated) Just more than six months after their first Intercontinental Championship match, Triple H squared off against The Rock. This time the Rock was the champion, though, and was the head of the Nation of Domination. Triple H was the leader of their rivals, D-Generation X. The two leaders engaged in a brutal Ladder Match. Mark Henry came out to try and help The Rock, but it was Chyna who had the last laugh who gave The Rock a low blow taking him out of commission. A knee injury would later force him to vacate the title. Triple H April 5, 2001 - April 12, 2001 Chris Jericho and Triple H locked up in a classic SmackDown! match for the Intercontinental Championship. Jericho hit a bulldog and a Lionsault, but as he went for the pin, Stephanie McMahon distracted the ref. Jericho then locked Triple H into the Walls of Jericho, but Stephanie distracted the ref once again. Commissioner William Regal also ran down to ringside and nailed Jericho with a chair. Triple H went for a pin on the champ, but Jericho amazingly kicked out at two. The Game then hit the Pedigree, though, and that was enough to give Triple H the win and the Intercontinental Championship. Triple H Oct. 20, 2002 (Unification The rivalry between Triple H and Kane became so intense that both competitors decided to put their title on the line in a World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Championship unification match at No Mercy 2002. Triple H was the World Heavyweight Champion and Kane was the Intercontinental Champion. All odds were against Kane in this one. Triple H had Ric Flair by his side, constantly meddling. Hurricane came out at one point to try and help Kane, but he was disposed of with a Pedigree on the floor. With three referees already taken out, Kane hit a big boot and gave Flair a chokeslam. But Triple H came back and hit Kane with the Pedigree for the win. Soon after, the Intercontinental Championship was deemed inactive and remained so until May 18, 2003. Category:Blog posts